Gaara's getting married?
by kuraimoto
Summary: while the 4th great shinobi world war is starting...gaara is getting married?  do not own the speech but the last part  gaara x sakura
1. Chapter 1

(i do not own Gaara's speech but the last part and i hope u like the story ^^)

Gaara's getting married!

A big meeting was being held at what was left of the leaf village. After pains destruction we have been recovering slowly. The 4 great nations are joining together again for the 4th great shinobi world war. The 4thwar is becoming true because another of the Uchiha is alive. Madara Uchiha; also known as Tobi from the Akatsuki; has taken over. No one knows why he wants the 9 Jinchurik just that he wants them.

Everyone gathers around the tower to hear what Gaara the Kazekage has to say before any of this war begins. All the kages are there, Kakashi and me right beside Tsuande. Naruto is somewhere else. Training more and more by the minute. I look down to see Neji, Hinata and Kiba all there. I look around some more to find Temari a bit far away from them. I go look back at Kiba and them to see what there talking about. Something about Suna and Iwa not getting along since everyone is suppose to work together and rivalries are still fresh Neji says. Which is true then Kiba was arguing with a Suna ninja. Kakashi sighs and then sand spilts the two apart and everyone stares straight at Gaara.

"In the first through third wars..each country and village fought for their own gain, as ninja's hated and hurt each other. That hatred bred a lust for power, which gave birth to me.", he started to say with a serious face and tone.

"I, too, used to be a host, an embodiment of hatred and power. I hated everyone and wanted to destroy the world…Just as Akatsuki is attempting to do now. But… one Konoha ninja stopped all that.", he continued on then stopped and took a moment of silence while closing his eyes. "He was my enemy. But he cried for me! I hurt him but he called me friend!", he said at the top of his voice.

"He saved me! We were enemies but he was a host too…There are no grudges when you understand one another's pain! There are no enemies here! We have all suffered because of Akatsuki there is no Suna or Iwa! No Konoha or Kiri or Kumo! We are all JUST NINJAS! And if you still cannot forgive Suna. Then once the war is over, you can take my head!" I look at everyone and all there expressions changed.

"The enemy is now after that very friend who saved me! If the enemy gets their hands on him, the world will be over! I want to protect my friend and protect the world! But I am too young to protect the world alone! I am too green! So…please lead me your strength!" Everyone starts to cheer and clap for Gaara for those loving words.

I look at Kiba and that Suna shinobi and then shaked hands to say sorry and I smiled wide with proudness of Gaara's speech and wait for him to finish. "If you're with me, then follow me!" Everyone raised there fist and yelled for joy. They all start to plan everything out and Gaara started to chat with the kages and told me and Kakashi to come over to hear what else he had to say. "I didn't want the others to all know but I would like you all to know my fiancé…Sakura.", he said and everyone stood frozen…even me and looked straight at me to see if it was really true.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara's getting married 2

I thought I stood frozen for hours and hours but actually it was only for about 5 minutes. " Sakura…is it true?", Tsuande asked a bit scared and surprised. I tried thinking of anything to say its not true but then…Gaara might get mad or heartbroken…or maybe this was some sort of plan to show that if Suna and Konoha were working together with this "marriage" then maybe the others will get along a bit more? I didn't know but if it was this plan I'll go along.

"Yes…its true…were getting married after the war.", I said while going towards Gaara's side. He looked at me surprised and shocked that I said yes but then gave me loving and happy eyes with a small smile. I have never seen Gaara like this before but it made me blush alittle and look away. The kages looked at us in shock; while Kakashi looked surprised. "Congratulations Sakura; I think we should leave this couple some time alone before we head off.", Kakashi said while shooing the kages away. They leave one by one; still looking at us in shock till Kakashi was the last to leave.

"So what is you plan "fiancé"?", I said putting my hands to my hips. "…No plan…im just happy you accepted my proposal.", he said a bit happy while grabbing my left hand and raising it towards his lips and kissed my ring finger. I blush mad red and he gives me a smirk. He actually likes me! Thinking about it made me blush more and Gaara gave mt another smirk and started kissing my ring finger more. He then started kissing my neck and pulling me closer by wrapping his arms around my waist. I put my hands on his chest.; ready to pull him away but then I stood shock that he had very big strong pecks. He caught me off guard and kissed my lips. My first kiss…with Gaara! For all I know I could be his 2nd or 3rd girl because his kisses were soft, sweet and passionate. I gave in and kissed him back. I warp my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer and holds me a bit tighter. Feeling like I'll run away or never letting me go.

After a couple minutes of making out, we pull apart for air and we stare into each others eyes. "Ummmm…I don't know what to say.", I said still blushing madly. He gave me a smirk and was going for another one till I used a bit of my strength to pull away. "Were gonna be leaving soon and were gonna be in separate groups and and I wanna tell you well more like asking you so much stuff and-", he cut me off with a short passionate kiss and pulling me into a hug. "Sssshhhh I have everything planned out. Your with me in groups and were gonna be together during war so don't worry. We have all the time you need. So ask away love.", Gaara said while still holding me tight. I couldn't believe I was falling for Gaara so quickly. I only know a bit about him; but since were gonna be in groups together I could get to know him. I just nod my head to him and give me one of his smiles that makes me melt in his arms and blush.

"Come on. Your gonna ride with me while our teammates fly.", he said with sand coming towards us and lifts us off our feet. He sits down on the sand and pats his hand on the sand right beside him for me to lay next to him which I did. Our teammates were Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Temari and some Suna ninjas I didn't know. "Maybe falling in love with Gaara and getting married wouldn't be bad after all.", I thought to myself; and off we went to go fight the 4th great shinobi world war.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara's getting married 3

I kept dozing off a bit and took maybe 1 or 2 naps during the ride. Gaara was really nice enough to let me use his shoulder for my head to rest on. The other half of the ride I kept asking him questions to know him more; like favorite colors (red, black, pink), favorite food (Sunagimo) and much more.

Thing is what I really wanted to ask him was what he liked about me. I never really dated…even though I had a bit of a crush on Sasuke …I just got over it and never really dated after that whole thing. Also wanted to know if Gaara ever had another girlfriend.

Gaara pats my shoulder to wake me up and I shake my head and moan a bit which meant I didn't wanna get up. Gaara liked my moan I guess since he gave a smirk and kissed my forehead. I yawn and see our teammates on the ground. I stretch my arms and jump off Gaaras sand but then his sand came super fast for me to land on it and somehow I landed on the ground with my butt. I get up slowly and rub it while going towards Hinata.

"You ok Sakura?", Gaara said with worry eyes. I just give him a nod and he goes tells Neji and them what to do. I look around to see where we are but all I could conclude my observation was middle of nowhere. Hinata and I go set up the camp. By maybe 5 minutes she was already done on her side while I wasn't even done with my tent! She asked to help but I refused. I start getting more and more angry cause once I got one side done it would fall off after I was done with the other side. I start to daydream a bit to calm myself down and didn't relieaze that Gaara took my tent and wrapped it back up but left my sleeping bag in his tent. His tent was super big …well it was kinda like magic. Looks small like our tents but once inside it can hold many 4 to 5 people. It was amazing!

I stop daydreaming and go inside his tent to get back my sleeping bag but got attacked and kissed roughly by him. He uses his sand to close the opening of the tent and pulls me closer to him. I kiss him back and moan while he gives me and smirk and starts to kiss me gentlely and softly this time. We stop after about 10 mintues since I heard Kiba and them wondering where we were.

"We have to go back…..can I have my sleeping bag back please?", I ask him still out of breath. "….No", he said with no emotion. "Why not?", I ask starting to get a bit mad. "Because you are mine and I never want to be apart from you. I'll protect you with my life.", he said with loving eyes. I start to blush and turns my back to him so he wouldn't look but I could tell he already saw.

Gaara was the first to get out and once I followed him out after a mintue or 2 I saw another squad group. "Danzo you came just in time.", Gaara said coming up to him. I walked over to Hinata and them.

"So what were you guys talking about.", Kiba said with a wink that made me blush a bit. "Enough joking Kiba this is a very serious mission since the 4th great shinobi world war is starting. Our focus is to stop it before it all goes down.", Neji said in a serious voice with a glare to Kiba. "Oh come on Neji you know you have a thing for Sakura and want to know what she was doing with the Kazekage.", Kiba said with a smirk. Neji gave a little blush and turned his face away. I've never seen him like this before. He was almost like Hinata with that blush. After he calmed down to his serious face he finally spoke. " I also suppose that you have a thing for Sakura since you kept looking in the Kazekage's tent every second.", he said with a glare.

"Yea, but I don't try to hide my feelings with a serious face then when alone finally show a bit.", Kiba said with another smirk. I thought I saw an electric shock glares from each other and were gonna start a fight till Gaara came right up behind me and I could feel it since no one saw that he kept putting butterfly kisses on my neck. I tried not to blush when Kiba and Neji finally stopped there little glare war but I could see it in there eyes that I couldn't.

After an award silence for a minute it was Gaara who spoke first. "Were gonna go with Danzos team for a bit after we rest tonight then we go our separate ways and stay where we are assigned to go to our spot.", he said with no emotion. He sounded like more of the Kazekage then what I heard in the tent.

We all agree and we go our separate ways to find a bit of food and water. This night was going to be long since I know that we were gonna have a huge fight with neji and kiba about me being in Gaaras tent and I just hope it doesn't turn into a real fight.


	4. Chapter 4

I came back quickly before the others because I wanted to quietly to get my sleeping bag and try to set my tent up before the whole fight goes down. I quietly go into Gaara's tent and thankful he left with the others and silently gets closer to my sleeping bag till I heard Neji calling me since he knew I was the one that was going to get the firewood with Hinata and Hinata usually takes her time.

I quickly grab my sleeping bag and pretend to trip on Gaaras tent and dust myself off. "You ok Sakura?", he asks with a bit of worry. "Yea I'm good so….ummm sorry to ask this I bet it makes me a bit weak but could you set up my tent for me I am really bad at setting it up.", I said a bit quietly while putting my head down. I look up a bit and my eyes go super wide because for the first time ever I've seen Neji give a true smile. No one has ever seen Neji give a true smile before just smirks or just his serious face but his smile was really cute and made me blush a bit.

I finally stop blushing and hand him my tent and watch him set it up but I kinda felt bad that he had to do it but I think he wanted to. We didn't talk at all for a couple of minutes till I broke the ice. "Hey Neji thanks for doing this you didn't have to you know.", I said with a bit of a smile. "No need to thank me I wanted to help a comrade and friend.", he said with a bit of a smile. I start to giggle a bit and he gives me a confused face. "You kinda look cute when you smile…I think you should it more.", I said with a smile.

He starts to blush again and turns away and I giggle again and then I felt Gaara behind me and turn around to see a very mad and jealous Gaara. He grabs me and pulls me towards the forest and I wave at a very confused Neji and followed Gaara.

We are now maybe 5 meters away from camp and Gaara finally stops and looks at me. "What do you think you were doing?", he yelled. "You are my soon to be wife and I don't like it that your being all flirty with the Hyuga boy.", he said very angrily. "Ummm excuse me for trying to be friendly to a friend of mine and stop being so jealous its not my fault that he has a bit of a crush on me and I wasn't be all flirty with him I was just being polite now if were done here then ill just go back to set the fire for dinner.", I said and start walking off till Gaara grabs my wrist and pulls me back so I could look him in the eye.

"No we are not done here and I am not jealous I just don't like you talking to other men. I don't care if your friends with him I don't want you ever to flirt with any other men but me.", he said while grabbing my shoulders tightly. I pull away from him and try to again explain that it wasn't like that but Gaara just ignored. For a Kazekage he sure can get pretty jealous over something that didn't even a thing to me but friendship.

"Gaara for the last time. It wasn't like that ok so please just calm down and stop being jealous over nothing. He's a comrade and this fight isn't going to stop the war that's going to happen soon. So either calm down and drop it or just keep being jealous and watch me walk away from this.", I said while walking away again and as I did I stopped when I heard gaara say these words.

"God you are so annoying you know that…no wonder the Uchiha didn't like you…maybe you just go and watch you go annoy someone else …oh my god Sakura I'm so sorry I didn't know what came over me to say that. I…I was jealous your right and I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I swear I love you will all my heart and your right ill drop it please forgive me I'm so sorry.", he while coming close to me but all I did was walk away from him ever time he came close to me.

I was finally starting to see a different Gaara then just the Kazekage Gaara but…I guess falling in love with him was a ….mistake …no it wasn't a mistake…I wanted to fall in love with him and get to know him more but…after all that…I just needed time to be alone.

Tears start falling from my eyes and I try to stop them but they just kept coming. Gaara pulls me into a hug but I just pull away and ran. I ran as fast as my feet could take me and finally make it to camp. I just kept running and didn't even listen to Neji, Hinata or Kiba and just closed my tent and laid there crying.

Hinata laid food outside my tent but I never ate it or touch it. Neji and Kiba tried talking to me but I never answered. When it was morning and time to head out I never once looked at gaara and just packed everything and waited till it was time to leave. When it was time to go Danzo and Gaara gave each other both a nod and we both went our separate ways and off we went to our spot till it was time for the battle to begin.

I go put my stuff down and got jumped by someone from behind and the person dragged me a away a bit from our spot. I finally pull away and turn to see that it was gaara. I give a humph and walk away and I could see in his eyes that he wanted to make up but what he said was hurtful.

I turn around and still see him watching me walk off with his head a bit down. I didn't know what to do…walk back and talk about this or…walk away and watch the one person that may show me love be heart broking.


	5. Chapter 5

Its been 10 minutes and I still can't make up my mind…I give a sigh and start walking towards him. He lifts his head but still has the sad face and pout on his face. He was about to speak till I kissed him. I just wanted to forget and just be at least happy that after this whole crazy war we can finally be together with no stress and no weight on our shoulders.

His eyes go wide but he kisses back and we stay like that which seemed forever but actually just 5 minutes because he pulled away and stared into my eyes. He was gonna speak again but I put my hand over his mouth and whisper in his ear. "I just want to forget this so lets not talk about it like it never happened ok.", I said while hugging him. He hugs back and we pull away while holding hands and heading back to camp.

Just before we came closer towards camp I grab his arm and pull him so we can maybe now talk about telling everyone that were engaged. "Gaara about us being engaged….are you going to tell anyone now or never?", I asked him. "I was going to wait till the war was over but…if you want to tell them now then I have no problem with it.", he said with no emotion.

I give a sigh and start to think…if I tell Kiba or Neji they would use all there chakra just to kill Gaara and if I tell Hinata…I don't know how long she can keep a secret but I hope she can keep this one to the grave…I told Gaara who we could tell and we made a plan on how to get Hinata away from our spot just before the signal of the war to begin.

I start to walk up towards Hinata while no one noticed and hit her pressure point on her neck to knock her out while I dragged her away. As I was dragging her away Akamaru was right there looking at us and I calmly put Hinata down towards the bushes and calmly step towards Akamaru.

"Hey Akamaru; who wants a bone? Just come over here quietly and don't tell Kiba or anyone and no one gets hurt ok?.", I said while still going towards him. He beings to run but I jumped him just in time to put him to sleep too. I pick him up and laid him down on a breach close to his and Kiba's tent and quickly go get Hinata to make sure no one grabbed her.

After finally making it towards where Gaara was in the deep part of the forest I sit Hinata down and wake her up. She opens her eyes and looks at me and gaara and was about to scream till Gaara's sand came over her mouth. "Sssshhh we didn't mean to kidnap you but we wanted to tell someone about this sooner or later before it got out of hand ok.", I said to her calmly and she nods her head.

Gaara pulls his sand away and she takes a breath or two while I try to think of how I was going to tell her to make her not faint. "Ok Hinata…please don't faint but after Gaara made his speech we kinda got ….engaged and please don't tell Neji or Kiba they will freak so I hope you keep this to the grave.", I said a bit fast.

I could tell she got it all by her eyes getting wide and blushes mad red. She looks at Gaara and he gives her a nod which meant yea we are for real.

She starts to get up with her face still surprised and starts to walk slowly towards camp then she looks back at us and faints. I wasn't surprised that she would do it but luckily Gaara's sand caught her on time. "That means yes.", I said to Gaara with a smile. He smiles back and we head back to camp and pretend that Hinata was sleep walking when we returned with her.

Now all that was left was dinner. Plus will Hinata even shout out that were together? She's a true friend so I don't think she will.

Well it was time for dinner and we were gonna eat pork. Kiba and Akmaru somehow found a pig in this forest I have no idea how far they traveled to get that pig but we got it.

If Choji was here we would have had more snacks and stuff to eat on but sadly he's with Shikamaru so off to dinner. I hope it goes well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last part is not owned by me but by the manga**

We all sit down by the fire after Hinata finally wakes up. She kept looking at me every time I made a move. I looked at her a few times but all I saw was in her eyes that she was shocked and left like using her tiny voice to tell the others.

Dinner was quiet and calm the whole time till it ended when Neji started yelling at Kiba. Something about akamaru peeing on Neji's tent I have no idea but I used the opportune to talk with Hinata a bit about it.

I take her back where she fainted and tried to tell her again to keep it a secret. "Hinata I know it's a shock to you that I am going to marry Gaara but I have to know that…he treats me right and I'm getting to know him more and more and the more I do the more I like him so please…keep it secret.", I said in a serious voice.

She doesn't talk for a while and just keeps her head down. Then she finally lefts her head and shakes it and walks away. I could sense that Gaara saw the whole thing and came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Give her time and maybe she will come through.", he said to me with a calm voice while giving me a kiss on the cheek. I nodded my head and we went back to camp.

Later the night I heard footsteps and branch sticks being cracked from stepping on them. I get up slowly and walk towards where I heard the voices. I grab my kuni and jumped on a tree branch to see the people better. I put my kuni away since it was just Hinata and Neji. My heart started pounding like crazy. I could hear every thump in my ear and I thought they could hear it to but luckily Neji was to sleepy and Hinata was freaking out they never heard me one bit.

"Hinata what is so important that you had to wake us up…we have to have a good sleep and not be slowed down tomorrow now just spit it out and go to bed.", Neji said with a yawn.

"….ok ok ill just say it…Sakura is engaged to Gaara.", she said in a whisper.

"Sorry didn't catch that say it again.", he said coming closer to her to hear.

"Sakura is engaged to Gaara.", she said in a whisper again.

"Hinata you know I can't hear you very well when you talk softly now please tell me in a louder vo- SAKURA IS ENGAGED TO GAARA!", she said in a yelling voice and put her head down feeling kinda embarrassed she cut him off and yelled at him.

It felt like an hour or two that Neji didn't speak. I was beginning to doze off when he finally spoke. "What do you mean there engaged? If they were Sakura would of told me. Plus there not even prefect for each other. Gaaras the Kazekage and Sakura is a medical, anbu and Hokage assistant. Hes in Suna and she's is Konoha. He must have thousands of engagements and she's just really pretty and single. There very different then you know Hinata.", he said with a serious voice.

"But but she told me…Gaara was there to and he told me…I'm your cousin don't you believe me.", she said with a blush.

K"I know you're my cousin but…you know how I feel about Sakura and…right now I can't believe you.", he said and started to walk away.

Hinata just stares at the path that Neji took to go back to camp and finally took the same path with a head down.

"_Neji does have a point that were different but…I know for sure that me and gaara and meant to be."_, I thought.

I go back to camp and sleep the night away to get enough energy as I can for tomorrow.

Hours have passed and we had to wait for a signal or something to know that the war was about to begin. I stared to dozy off a bit but I still focused on the war. The volcano was our signal and we all keep our eye in it. From afar I could see kakashi and them. Finally the volcano exposes and thousand of white things with faces appear out of the volcano.

Everyone looked confused and tried to keep all of them away from us.

I look up and my eyes turn wide when I see…Zabuza and Haku…alive.


	7. Chapter 7

How can they be alive? I saw Haku die by Kakashi sensei's hands…I know that sounds bad but that is what happen. After Haku died protecting Zabuza he went to kill the other dudes and got killed in the end dying beside a person who cared about him. We gave them a proper grave as best as we could and now they're here. How can this be? Is this a trick? Are they puppets? No their bodies seem real as ever but there eyes are so strange, black and gold their eyes are and not a scar or wound on them to show that they are died. A couple other ninjas appear behind them with the same eyes. I didn't even realize what else was going around me till one of the medical ninjas took my hand and dragged me towards the injury and looking away from them. After I came to my senses I never knew Gaara left my side. Where had he gone too? Will he be ok? First I must help the injury then ask.

It feels like hours and I still haven't finish taking care of everyone. I can only clone 2 clones at a time but they don't stay long like Naruto's. I could only heal 3 people and had more to come. We had 100 medicals ninjas and half of them went to battle to take care of them while the other half heal in the camp and we still need people! I'm worried about Gaara. It's strange…in just a couple of days I fell in love like I knew him and loved him all my life then the Uchiha. I wished it was him I loved first because I know Gaara is my one true love.

After finishing healing half my patients not a lot of injured came. I wonder how everything was in battle. I took a quick break and search for Shizuna. I found her leaving a tent full of patients and medical rookies.

"Shizuna do you know how it's going out there in battle?" I asked hoping everyone is fine but one person I worried most. "I'm sorry Sakura I don't really know what's going on. The last thing I heard was that every great ninja that was killed is back to life. Meaning the dead akatsuki, Tsuandes loved ones and Lady Chiyu."

A lot of emotions came to me but I only showed to Shizuna a smile, bow and my thanks. When I left I quickly finished the remaining patients I had to see Lady Chiyu just one more time. I may have known her just for a couple of days and the fight with her grandson but she said and told me many things I will keep to my heart. "_Please Lady Chiyu remember me."_ I thought as I sneaked out of the camp to find her.


End file.
